


Haikyuu one shots

by asadrinette



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidents, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Aobajousai, BL, Beach Volleyball, Boyfriends, Bullying, Daddy Asahi, Daddy Daichi, Daddy Hinata, Daddy Iwaizumi, Daddy Kuroo, Daddy Oikawa, Datekougyou | Date Tech, Dating, Day At The Beach, Depression, Diapers, F/F, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fukuroudani, GL, Haikyuu - Freeform, Healthy Relationships, High School, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Karasuno, Lemon, Little Kenma, Little Nishinoya, Little Tanaka, Little Yamaguchi, Living Together, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mommy Suga, Nekoma, Non-Sexual Age Play, Omorashi, One Shot, Pacifier - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Playgrounds, References to Depression, Shiratorizawa, Sickfic, Social Anxiety, Stuffed Toys, Suicidal Thoughts, Valentine's Day, Volleyball, daddy Ushijima, daddy akaashi, daddy bokuto, daddy kageyama, daddy lev, daddy yaku, little Tsukki, little akaashi, little bokuto, little hinata, little iwaizumi, little kageyama, little kiyoko, little lev, little oikawa, little tendou, little yaku, mommy kiyoko, mommy yachi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadrinette/pseuds/asadrinette
Summary: haikyuu!! one-shots
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	1. Hello!

HEY! this is going to be my first haikyuu one-shot book.

Please comment with suggestions and requests for the chapters it'll help a lot. I hope you enjoy reading this book as much as I like writing it!

This will be the request page for this book so if you want to request a chapter do it on this page plz  
Thank you!


	2. Please Hold On (Kagehina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!! MENTIONS OF SELF-HARM AND SUICIDAL THOUGHTS!

It was a normal day for Hinata.

He dreaded waking up because he had to go to school where he's constantly being bullied and made fun of. He gets ready and grabs his school bag and gym bag. His parents were away on a business trip and his little sister was at camp. 

He left the house and his neighbors started telling him bad things like he was dumb and always gets bad grades. "you're a useless piece of shit and no one wants you here just disappear already".

***Time Skip**

He arrived at school and took off his outdoor school shoes and put them in his shoe locker then grabbing his indoor school shoes slipping them on then heading to his classroom.

***At the classroom**

Hinata reached his classroom and walked to his class cubby putting in his school bag and gym bag. He walked to his desk and sat down and class started "here we go..." he sighed.

***Lunch Time**

It's lunchtime and Hinata grabs his lunch from his school bag and started to head out of the classroom when his bullies cornered him.

"Why are you eating your getting fat" "didn't I tell you to kill yourself?" "cut yourself" "no one loves you and no one would care if you died" the bullies punch and kick Hinata all over his body. 

They left and Hinata decided to not eat his lunch and threw it away.

***Schools over, on to volley practice**

Hinata put on his volleyball shoes and walked into the gym.

"hey look its chibi-chan" Tsukishima laughs 

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi scolds him.

"Shut up Yamaguchi" Tsukishima scoffs 

"Gomen Tsukki" Yamaguchi apologizes 

"c'mon dumbass stop standing there and get ready to practice!" Kageyama scolded Hinata 

"babe stop trying to start a fight," Hinata says walking over to Kageyama 

Hinata and Kageyama have a fight and it gets more physical than usual and some harsh words were said

"I hate you Shoyou!" Kageyama yelled then ran away 

''I hate you Tobio!" Hinata screamed at Kageyama feeling his heartbreak from Kageyama's words.

Hinata and Kageyama practiced away from each other.

***Practice is over**

Hinata goes to the club room and changes into his school uniform alone and looks at his scarred arms then pulls down his sleeves leaving the club room with his stiff and heads home grabbing his bike from the bike rack.

"you should cut yourself" "why didn't you just kill yourself yet" "your a useless pain in the ass and no one loves you" "you're dumb and your grades will never get better because you're a dumbass and always will be one" these thoughts are going crazy in his head while riding his bike home almost getting into a couple of accidents.

Hinata reaches his house and props his bike on the side of the house

He unlocks the front door and walks in.

Hinata goes to his room and drops his stuff next to his desk and changes into some comfortable clothes.

Hinata grabs his razor and goes to the bathroom and locks the door.

Hinata turns on the shower and sits on the floor "this is it" he said crying to himself.

2 cuts for being a useless boyfriend

3 cuts for being dumb 

5 cuts for being fat 

2 cuts for being the worst brother 

2 cuts for being the annoying neighbor

4 cuts for being the weakest on the team 

3 cuts for yelling hurtful words to Tobio

4 cuts for falling in love with Tobio

6 deep cuts for being the worst person in the world

31 overall cuts because he deserves it

He slowly started to get dizzy

 **"This is it, is this the end?"**

He turned off the shower 

He sank down and leaned his back on the bathtub 

He grabbed his phone sitting on the toilet seat. His vision starting to see dark spots 

He quickly messaged Kageyama. He apologized that is all he couldn't bear to say that he loves him, it'll hurt too much.

He turned off his phone and closed his eyes leaning on the bathtub

He tried to erase everything in his mind. He slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

It was 1 am and Kageyama's phone rang from a text notification. Kageyama groggily grabbed his phone fumbling a bit. He checked his screen and saw the bright light blinding him for a few seconds

2 new messages from 'Dumbass Tangerine' 

He wanted to ignore it, but the fact that he messaged him at 1 am in the fucking morning it might be urgent.

'Dumbass Tangerine'

 **H:** Hey Tobio sorry for texting you so late. I just wanted to apologize for yesterday's fight. Also if I annoyed you in any way in these past few months I'm sorry.

 **H:** I think you should practice with someone else from now on maybe Tanaka-Senpai or Noya-Senpai. I won't be able to be the best decoy and stay as your spiker or your partner. I'm sorry.

 **K:** you could have told me all that tomorrow why are you texting me at 1 am?

 **H:** Because I won't be able to make it by tomorrow.

 **K:** What do you mean by that? **1:30 am**

hello? **1:30 am**

What do you mean you won't make it by tomorrow? **1:35 am**

Answer me dumbass! **1:36 am**

I'm coming over just stay where you are. **1:38 am**

Kageyama didn't have a clue what was going on but he sensed something bad would happen. His heart was beating a 1000 miles a minute. He grabbed his phone and his sweater slipped on his shoes and ran out the door putting his phone in his pocket.

He ran and ran to Hinata's house, his house was usually a 30-minute walk but he'll make it in 10 tonight.

He only stopped occasionally for breaks which were like 2 seconds long

When he reached Hinata's house and he just barged in

"My parents are away on a business trip and Natsu is away at camp with her girl scout troupe."

 **'Oh yeah they're not home'** Kageyama remembered

Kageyama wasted no time searching every room in the house yelling his name

**"Hinata?!"**

He looked everywhere but he was nowhere to be found. The last place to look was Hinata's room

He went into his room but the lights were off and it was empty.

He saw another light coming from Hinata's room. Probably his private bathroom.

His heart started to race again.

**no...**

**no... not this...**

He tried opening the door but it was locked 

nonononono

He twisted the handle again and again but it wouldn't budge

He gave up trying to open the door with the handle and took 5 big steps back and then launched himself towards the door kicking it open.

He looked around and his eyes widened

**Please no...!**

**Don't tell me this is... no way...**

**Is this... my fault...**

Kageyama quickly called 911 and told them the situation and they said that they'll arrive in 20 minutes 

He held him tightly to his chest 

**This is my fault...**

**This is all my fault...!**

Tears were rolling down his cheeks. 

Kageyama felt useless he couldn't help his little ball of sunshine.

After 5 minutes, Hinata's eyelids opened slowly 

**K: "Baby"**

Hinata looked at him confused 

**H: "To...bio?"**

**K: "Yeah, it's me, baby... hold on the ambulance is coming"**

**H:** **"Tobio?"**

**K: "Hm?"**

**H: "Let me...go..."**

Hinata said in a whisper. Kageyama barely heard it and prayed he heard wrong

**K: "What did you say bunny?"**

**H: "Just...let me...give up..."**

Hinata's voice wasn't audible anymore but Kageyama heard it clearly this time.

**K: "No! There's no way that I'll let you!"**

**H: "i-i'm tired Tobio. Let me...just stop p-pretending to be happy. I don't want it...anymore..."**

**K: "No! Think about the good things you'll lose! your friends! your family! your neighbors even!"**

**H: "y-you d-don't know a-anything Tobi, I-I d-don't h-have any friends. My family is always away and my neighbors despise me.**

**K: "What about the team? aren't they your friends?"**

Kageyama asked desperately while Hinata smiled sadly and looked down

**H: "id be really happy if they are"**

**K: "They are! baby! we! are your friends!"**

Kageyama exclaimed and Hinata slowly looked up

**H: "R-Really?"**

Hinata's eyes filled with hope again

**K: "Yes! now stay awake till help arrives!"**

**H: "Okay"**

Hinata didn't close his eyes for 3 minutes.

He believed in Kageyama and stayed alive.

Until the dizziness took over again and he had to close his eyes

**K: "Oi! hold on! please hold on till the ambulance arrives...dammit"**

a couple of minutes later the ambulance arrives

Kageyama rode on the ambulance refusing to let him go.

**K: "Please stay alive you dumbass!"**

The entire ride was silent. The only thing you could hear was his sobs.

This was an inescapable nightmare.

When they arrived the doctors quickly took him away.

He paced back in forth in the waiting room. 

Hinata's life was slowly fading.

**K: "I still need you...hold on...please"**

After an hour Kageyama couldn't take it anymore and went and peeked into the ER. 

His eyes widened.

The line on his life support machine turned straight. 

He waited for any jumps the straight line would go, yet, there were none.

Then he heard the deafening sound from the machine.

The doctors panicked and tried everything to make the line jump again.

For his heart to beat again...

' **nonononono... c'mon Miele! Hinata! Please...please stay alive! I need you! Please don't leave me' (his thoughts)**

Nothing was working.

Kageyama slid down the wall sobbing loudly

**K: "NO! SHOYOU COME ON! PLEASE! PLEASE STAY WITH ME! DON'T GO!"**

Nearby nurses and visitors looked at him with a worried look

**'I'm sorry...I'll apologize all you want tomorrow...please...just please wake up...dear god, I'll be more kind to others. I'll smile more often to others. I'll be more kind to others. I'll treat Hinata with more care, Please...just...please let him wake up...for me...I'll stop insulting him and calling him dumbass and any other rude nicknames. I'll start to study more. Just...please let me hold Hinata's hand again...I'll make it right. I promise I'll love him all my life...just...please...wake Hinata up.'**

He held his hands together to his chest praying tears falling down his cheeks.

15 minutes of the doctors struggling and Kageyama continued to pray.

The doctors stopped and decided it was enough.

Hinata isn't coming back.

He's already gone.

The doctors were shocked to see Kageyama outside the ER but told him the news anyways already saddening his heart.

**K: "Can...I...see...him...one last...time...please?"**

The doctor led him into the ER.

A white cloth covering Hinata.

He collapsed to his knees.

After hours of crying, he would think he had no more tears to shed but he burst out crying and reality kicked in.

**'Who am I going to race with every day?'**

**'Who will I set to...?'**

**'Who will I do quicks with?'**

**'Who will be my partner?'**

**'idiot'**

**'Why did he leave like this'**

**'What if I tossed to him?'**

**'Who will spike if he's not there?"**

**'How am I going to say "Shoyou" without remembering him'**

**'Who will be sunshine to the team?'**

**'Who will I talk to? He knows I'm not close to anyone else. He's the only one I could talk freely to.'**

**'Who will be my little tangerine?**

**'He should have waited a little longer.'**

**'I could've made him happy'**

**'If only I knew, besides confessing would break us apart'**

**'I'll beat the crap out of those who made him sad'**

**'But...I didn't know...'**

**'I didn't know and I was the one who made him cry.'**

**'It's my fault he did this'**

Kageyama took Hinata's hand and held it too tightly with both of his hands 

**"I-I'm sorry my love...I'm sorry!"**

Kageyama lifted the white cloth on Hinata's face.

He looked at him and saw his red puffy eyes.

He'd been crying...

Hinata hasn't been eating and it was all his fault.

**"I love you so much Shoyou!"**

Kageyama kissed Hinata's lips for the last time and covered the cloth on him again.

He took his hand and gently kissed it.

**"I-I'm not ready yet, my love Hinata Shoyou. I can't imagine a world without you...I love you so much. I'd be so...lost..."**

Kageyama did not want to let go.

He knows he's not that strong.

He didn't want to think about that this will be the last time he'll see him.

**"I just want to hear you say "let's go home" Sho...I just want to hear your voice. I want to hear your cheerful voice again"**

He said sobbing.

* * *

2 weeks later, the funeral was held 

He was holding three red roses.

The rest of Karasuno's team were there, even other schools volleyball players came.

Noya, Suga, Yachi, Kenma, Lev, Yamaguchi, and Bokuto were the ones who cried the loudest.

Kenma leaned his head on Kuroo's chest clutching his shirt.

Tsukishima comforted Yamaguchi and silently cried feeling guilty.

Maybe his trash talks were included in this.

Nishinoya was hugging Asahi crying. 

Asahi tried to comfort him tears falling from his eyes.

Akaashi was hugging Bokuto who was crying loudly.

He brushed his hands through Bokuto's hair comforting him tears falling from Akaashi's eyes.

Kageyama stood outside, looking towards the sky tears quietly falling.

 **'I wonder if you got to the other side... if we get to meet in another life, I promise I'll make everything right. I don't know how I'll be like, but I know that you'll change me again.'**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaand... That's the end of my first one-shot!  
> Thank you for reading!  
> please comment and leave requests for upcoming chapters thank you!


	3. Little sick Day(kenhina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is sick in little space and hides it from his daddy Kenma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lapochka: sweetie pie (Russian)  
> Miele: Honey(Italian)  
> Tesoro: treasure (Italian)  
> Bambino: baby (Italian)  
> Aiko: Little loved one (Japanese)

Hinata is at his boyfriend Kenma's house and isn't feeling well but is hiding it from him. 

They are currently playing video games and Hinata's fever is making him thirsty so he gets up on shaky legs. 

"I'm going to get some water I'll be right back" 

"Okay," Kenma says without looking up

Hinata isn't feeling well so he feels himself slipping into little space but he has to stop himself.

Hinata grabs a glass of water and feels a wave of nausea and drops the cup shattering the glass running to the potty then starting to throw up violently into the potty.

Kenma has his headphones on and hears a shattering sound from downstairs and gets worried.

He takes off his headphones and pauses the game 

"baby are you okay?" Kenma says walking into the kitchen seeing the shattered glass and water on the floor. 

Kenma hears the sound of someone throwing up in the bathroom.

"SHOYOU!" Kenma rushes to the bathroom and sees Hinata hunched over throwing up everything they ate for lunch which Hinata didn't eat much

'This is why he didn't eat much for lunch today' Kenma thought to himself 

"Sho baby it's okay let it all out" Kenma bends down next to Hinata rubbing his back

Hinata fully slips into little space "papa tummy huwrts" 

Hinata throws up a few more times before finishing. 

"Awe baby why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well" Kenma comforts Hinata cleaning him up 

He flushes the toilet and helps Hinata brush his teeth and he feels Hinata's forehead 

"Miele you're burning up you should've told papa sooner" Kenma picks Hinata up and puts him on his hip

"I sowwy papa" Hinata starts to cry 

"oh don't cry baby its okay shhhh shhhh dadas right here" Kenma bounces Hinata calming him down 

Hinata eventually calms down and starts to fall asleep 

" Sho sweetie we need you to take some medicine before you go nigh nigh," Kenma says walking to the medicine cabinet in the kitchen

Hinata hears medicine and huffs "NO" Hinata protests not wanting to drink gross medicine

"you need to take medicine to feel better my Tesoro" Kenma grabs the fever reducer and the anti-nausea medicine measuring it in the measuring cup and bringing it up to Hinata's mouth for him to drink

Hinata turns his head away and protests "NO NO WAN" Hinata complains

Kenma sighs "you want some juicy bunny?"

Hinata hears he gets to have juicy so he nods his head in excitement

"ywes pwease dada" Hinata says happily politely

"Okay wait here while daddy gets your juicy okay?" Kenma puts Hinata down on the kitchen counter walking further into the kitchen to get his juicy

Kenma grabs a special sippy cup that has a little medicine compartment then the main cup to put the juice in. 

Kenma puts Hinata's favourite juice (apple juice) into the main cup and the medicine in the little compartment and screws the lid on walking back to Hinata on the counter patiently waiting for his juicy

Kenma hands his little his juice

"tank 'ou dada," Hinata says politely then starting to drink his juice not noticing he's taking his medicine with his juice. 

Kenma smiles and picks Hinata up and puts him in his play area and putting a fever pad on his forehead 

"Papa will be right back okay pumpkin?" Kenma asks kissing Hinata's forehead.

"otay dada," Hinata says still drinking his juice

Kenma leaves to go make some dinner for him and something light for Hinata. 

*TIME SKIP CUZ IM LAZY EHE

Hinata has finished his juice and now feels the need to go potty and he doesn't have a pull up on right now he's in his big boy underwear.

Hinata is too scared to tell daddy he needs the potty because he doesn't want to bother him so he stands up and tries to go to the potty himself.

but before Hinata could take a step Hinatas bladder released and he started to wet his shorts and his playmat.

Hinata started to cry and sat down in his puddle crying.

Kenma heard crying from the playroom and saw Hinata in a puddle 

"awe baby why didnt you tell daddy you ha to go potty?" Kenma asked bending down 

"d-did-nt w-wa-wan t-t-to bow-d-d-er da-da" Hinats cried between sobs 

"oh baby you could never bother me, Miele, now let's go clean up shall we" Kenma helps Hinata up an grabs a Swiffer from the cabinet cleaning the puddle before walking Hinata to his room and grabbing one of his diapers since he's feeling extra little since he's sick and some new shorts "munchkin, do you want to wear your own shirt or papa's?"

when Hinata isn't feeling well he likes to wear his papa's shirts for comfort 

"dada's," Hinata said quietly obviously tired and trying to stay awake

'I figured' Kenma said in his head and grabbed one of his Nekoma shirts 

Hinata raised his arms up wanting uppies 

"not right now Lapochka we need to get you washed up" Kenma held one of Hinata's hands and holding his change of clothes and diaper in his other hand.

Hinata sadly followed Kenma into the shower and bathroom (they have a classic Japanese bathroom, kinda hard to explain you'll have to look it up yourself) Kenma and Hinata reached the bath and shower room and put Hinata's clothes down, and stripped Hinata of his wet clothes and puts it in the dirty clothes hamper to wash later. 

Kenma takes his clothes off as well and puts them in the hamper

"Okay let's get you washed up shall we, my little Aiko" 

Kenma says leading Hinata to the bath and shower room and opening the door and both walk-in 

*TIME SKIP 

Hinata is all clean and Kenma puts Hinata in the bath while he cleans himself then joining Hinata in the tub 

*BATH IS OVER

Kenma gets out of the tub and picks up Hinata putting him on his hip

he changes Hinata and himself and then puts another fever pad on Hinatas head since he's still really hot.

"papa I tiwerd" Hinata says laying his head on Kenma's shoulder starting to fall asleep.

"okay my little bambino," Kenma says taking Hinata to their room and he sets Hinata down tucking him in.

"good night my little sunflower" Kenma kisses Hinata's head then walking out closing the door as Hinata goes to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it!  
> please comment on chapter ideas it'll help a lot!  
> Thanks!
> 
> Best,  
> Author-chan<3


	4. Classification(Tsukiyama)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima and the Karasuno team go to get their classifications as a little, caregiver, switch, or neutral. What will Tsukishima's classification be? Will he be accepted by the others?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lapochka(Russian): sweetie pie  
> Miele(Italian) : Honey  
> Tesoro(Italian): treasure  
> Bambino(Italian): baby  
> Aiko(Japanese): little loved one  
> mon ange(French): my angel  
> Pasticcino(Italian): cupcake  
> detka(Russian): my baby
> 
> Please request chapters it'll help me a lot thank you! :)

'Todays the day' Tsukishima thinks to himself while getting out of bed to get ready to meet the team at the hospital to get their classifications.

Tsukishima leaves his house and heads to the hospital 

**TIME SKIP CUZ I LAZY (Tsukki lives on his own with his older brother his parents moved to America)**

Tsukishima reaches the hospital and sees all of his teammates and walks over.

"oh hey Tsukishima," Suga said with a smile 

Tsukishima walked over to Yamaguchi and Hinata bumped into him yelling his name but he didn't hear him 

Tsukishima noticed "arara gomen you were so small I didn't see you," he says with a scoff and sinister grin 

Yamaguchi just laughed at his comment

"you're so mean saltyshima" Hinata says pouting walking to Suga

"mom Tsukki is being mean," Hinata told Suga so Suga walked over to Tsukishima grabbing his wrist and pulling him making him stand in front of Hinata.

"Kei apologize to Hinata RIGHT NOW!" Suga gets into angry mama mode

"I'm sorry Hinata," Tsukishima says under his breath 

"oh I'm sorry you're so high up there I couldn't hear you," Hinata says making fun of Tsukishima

"I SAID IM SORRY!" Tsukishima yelled at Hinata 

Daichi walks over "okay okay let's all calm down, let's go in to get classified"

everyone walks in to get their classification slips 

**ALL CLASSIFICATIONS RECEIVED**

Tsukishima looks at his slip and it says 'little'

'no that can't be, I can't be a little' Tsukishima starts to freak out and put the slip into his pocket trying to calm down 

Suga got his slip and he's neutral and so is Daichi.

Hinata is a little and Kageyama got caregiver

Tanaka and Noya both were littles and Asahi got caregiver

the girls were both switches and the rest of the team were neutrals which include Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita

and Yamaguchi got caregiver 

Yamaguchi walked over to Tsukishima "what did you get" 

"oh, I got neutral" Tsukishima lied "how about you?"

"I'm a caregiver," Yamaguchi says

"oh okay," Tsukishima said walking to the other to ask what their classifications were

"hey, Tsukishima what did you get?" Hinata asked excitedly 

"neutral" he lied 

"your lying" Hinata replies

"no I'm not" Tsukishima lies again

"then show me your slip" Hinata asks

"no" Tsukishima defends himself

Hinata runs over to Suga to get him to tell him what his classification is 

"Tsukki" Suga calls him over 

"what?" Tsukishima walks over annoyed 

"whats your classification mon ange" Suga says in a motherly voice 

this starts to make Tsukishima slip into little space but be suppresses it 

"I said I'm a neutral" Tsukishima lies to Suga

"give me your slip" Suga demands 

"no" Tsukishima denies 

"Kei give mommy your slip," Suga says rubbing his back to try and get him to relax 

Tsukishima gives in and hands Suga his slip and it reads 'little'

Tsukki runs away 

"KEI!" Suga yells running after him but he's too fast. 

"Yamaguchi can you get Tsukki he ran off when I found out his classification," Suga asks Yamaguchi

"oh okay, what's his classification if you don't mind me asking?" Yamaguchi asks Suga

"he's a little, he ran away when I found out," Suga told Yamaguchi

"thank you," Yamaguchi said before he ran off to find Tsukki.

**LOST AND NOWHERE TO GO**

Tsukishima is lost and doesn't know where he is and finds a nearby park and sits by the fence crying to himself.

**TIME SKIP**

Yamaguchi runs around looking for Tsukishima then finally spots him alone sitting by the fence crying 'my poor baby' Yamaguchi thinks to himself.

Yamaguchi slowly walks up to Tsukishima 

"Tsukki?" "baby?" Yamaguchi approaches Tsukishima and he notices running into Yamaguchi's arms

"awe what happened pumpkin?" Yamaguchi asks rubbing Tsukishimas back comfortingly.

"I don't want to be a little" Tsukishima calms down

Yamaguchi holds Tsukishimas face in his hands "listen, baby, I love that you're a little because then you can be my little and I can be your daddy, how about that?" Yamaguchi asks

Tsukki just nods his head slipping into little space raising his arms up wanting to be carried

Yamaguchi picks up Tsukishima and puts him on his hip walking back to meet up with the others.

**BACK AT THE HOSPITAL**

"mama" Yamaguchi calls out to Suga holding Tsukishima 

"oh you found him thank goodness you made mama worry so much bunny" Suga runs up to Yamaguchi and Tsukishima

"sowwy mama," Tsukishima says reaching his arms out to Suga wanting to be held by him

"It's okay sugar just don't scare mama like that okay?" Suga asks and Tsukishima just nods in response.

Tsukishima feels the need to go potty but is too nervous to tell his mama or his daddies so he tries to hold it in and wiggles around and Suga notices his behavior

"do you need to go potty baby," Suga asks and Tsukki shakes his head lying

"don't lie to me detka," Suga says sternly so Tsukki just nods his head

"Okay let's get you to the potty," Suga said walking to the family bathroom but at this point, Tsukki can't hold it anymore and liquid starts to come out wetting his shorts and running down his legs while Suga is still holding him Suga getting wet too

"damn it," Suga says as he runs to the family bathroom but Tsukki was done by the time they reached the bathroom Tsukki starting to cry.

Suga walks into the bathroom and locking the door behind him setting Tsukki down on the potty 

"I'm going to get daddy and papa okay?" Suga says as Tsukki cries and nods his head and he leaves running to get the two 

**IN FRONT OF THE HOSPITAL**

"hey, Bebe" Suga runs to Daichi and Yamaguchi.

they both notice and see that Suga is wet 

"What happened love and wheres Tsukki?" Yamaguchi asks concerned 

"he had an accident while I was holding him and he's in the bathroom right now" Suga explains why he's wet

"awe my poor pasticcino" Daichi says while Yamaguchi looks concerned 

"Alright I'm going to bring the change of clothes and diaper I brought just in case this would happen you guys go and make sure Tsukki is okay" Daichi runs off 

Suga and Yamaguchi walk to the bathroom to make sure Tsukki is okay 

they reach the bathroom and walk in to see Tsukki crying on the potty 

Tsukki noticed and made grabby hands towards Suga and Yamaguchi 

"I can't hold you right now babydoll you're all wet and mama is too, daddy will be here soon to get you all cleaned up," Suga said comforting Tsukki 

**TIME SKIP**

Daichi arrived with the change of clothes for Suga and Tsukki and a diaper for Tsukki and handed it to Suga

"okay bubba lets get you changed shall we," Suga says taking the stuff from Daichi

**ALL CHANGED**

"all clean" Tsukki is in a change of clothes with a diaper on an raises his arms to Yamaguchi and Suga is changed too

"papa uppies" 

"alright Miele" Yamaguchi picks up Tsukki and puts him on his hip 

Tsukishima lays his head on Yamaguchi's chest starting to fall asleep 

"it looks like our little prince is all tuckered out" Yamaguchi laughs and bounces Tsukishima in his arms

"I love you my Aiko" Yamaguchi kisses the top of Tsukkis head

"We love you our little bambino" Daichi and Suga both kiss the top of Tsukki's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! hope you enjoyed it please request chapters it'll help a lot, please
> 
> best wishes,
> 
> Author-chan


	5. Nerves (Tsukkihina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata has a lot of nerves before a game and drinks a lot of water to calm himself down but little does he know there are consequences due to his actions of nervousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lapochka(Russian): sweetie pie  
> Miele(Italian) : Honey  
> Tesoro(Italian): treasure  
> Bambino(Italian): baby  
> Aiko(Japanese): little loved one  
> mon ange(French): my angel  
> Pasticchino(Italian): cupcake  
> detka(Russian): my baby
> 
> Please request chapters it'll help me a lot thank you! :)

Todays the day of our first training camp and I'm really nervous.

I meet the team at the school and we all get into the bus and sits next to Kageyama and Takeda sensei starts to drive.

'It's so hot' Hinata thinks to himself

Hinata unconsciously drinks an ungodly amount of water

*TIME SKIP

'Damn it now I have to pee and Takeda sensei is still driving' 

"hey, Kageyama how much longer till we get there?" Hinata asks him

"How will I know that dumbass, what do you need to pee or something," Kageyama asks 

"No I don't, I just want to see Kenma that's all'' Hinata tries to mask his need 

"okay..." Kageyama says hesitating a little bit then looking out the window 

'I want Tsukki' Hinata thought to himself thinking about his boyfriend.

*TIME SKIP

Takeda sensei parks the car and they reach the training camp and everyone gets off the bus Hinatas need growing 

'ugh my stomach hurts, I need to go potty' Hinata thinks to himself feeling like he's slipping, walking up to meet everyone who was there for the training camp

*TIME SKIP 

Its been 30 minutes of training and to Hinata it has been 30 minutes of hell because of his need he wants to tell someone but he doesn't want to bother anyone so he just keeps to himself

*TIME SKIP 

they are playing a set with Nekoma and every time Hinata jumps he feels the liquid sloshing around inside him which is getting painful

*FIRST SET DONE 

NEKOMA: 25

KARASUNO:23 

Nekoma took the first set and they all took a quick break and Hinata just wanted to slip out for a second to go potty but Daichi called to start the next set 

'guess I'll have to wait' Hinata said to himself 

Tsukishima saw Hinata's actions and knew something was off but he couldn't put his finger on it 

The second set is going on Hinatas spikes and blocks are starting to get sloppy but he cant help it, he really needs to go potty

*TIME OUT

Daichi called a time out to go over some strategies 

"Hinata your blocks and spikes are getting a little sloppy," Daichi told Hinata

"okay captain" Hinata responds to Daichi's comment

"yeah boke you need to jump higher" Kageyama slapped Hinatas back witch jolted his bladder and Hinata flinched 

"Okay I'm sorry ill do better," Hinata replied to Kageyama

while everyone was drinking while everyone was distracted Tsukki pulled Hinata aside to talk to him

"Miele are you alright you don't look so well," Tsukishima asked with worry looking at Hinata's skin which is slightly paler than normal

"I'm fine Tsukki, you don't have to worry about me" Hinata lies 

"Okay if you need anything and need to take a break you need to tell me okay detka?" Tsukishima asked with a tone of worry running his hand through Hinata's hair feeling that he's a little hot but he doesn't say anything he is just worried about his little

"Okay I will," Hinata said with a forced smile

*TIME SKIP

Karasuno surprisingly took the second set and the third set which ended training for today

'I feel so hot and sweaty and I really need the potty' Hinata starts to slip into little space but he stops himself 

Its dinner time and Hinata's need has grown stronger to the point that he feels like he's going to burst any minute

*TIME SKIP 

Hinata heads to the room where the team would be sleeping and changed from his sweaty clothes to new ones and gets in the already made futon and pretends to fall asleep but he's tightly grabbing himself under the sheets to stop from having an accident.

All of the team is asleep and Hinata gets up quietly leaving the room the rushing to the bathroom but when he got In at the entrance his body finally gave up and the liquid started to rush down his legs creating a puddle underneath him.

Tsukki is a light sleeper so when he heard someone running in the hall he looked to see Hinatas futon empty

'I knew something was off' Tsukki got up and went into the hall and heard little sniffles from the bathroom so he went to check it out

he walked into the bathroom and he saw Hinata crying and standing in a puddle and approached him slowly

"Hina...baby?" Tsukki approached Hinata putting a hand on his shoulder

Hinata looked and saw Tsukki standing there looking worried

"bunny what happened?" Tsukki knew what happened but wanted Hinata to tell him himself 

"papa I sowwy" Hinata fully slipped into little space crying 

Tsukki pulled Hinata into his chest rubbing his back to calm him down

"shhhh Its okay my little fraise daddy's right here," Tsukki says comforting Hinata feeling that he's really hot 

Hinatas tummy still really hurts from holding it for so long and in general, he didn't feel good 

"My little Pasticchino do you feel okay?" Tsukki asked worried about Hinatas condition

Hinata shook his head in Tsukki's chest. 

Tsukki released Hinata who has calmed down but Hinata turned around quickly and threw up on the ground 

"awe my poor baby" Hinata ran to the potty and continued to throw up into it.

Tsukki walked into the stall and rubbed Hinatas back up and down 

"let it all out my aiko" Tsukishima comforted Hinata 

Hinata finished and Tsukishima cleaned Hinatas face with some toilet paper and then flushing the toilet 

"mon ange why didn't you tell papa you needed the potty and didn't feel that well?" Tsukki asked Hinata worried 

"didn wan two botder daddy" Hinata starts to cry 

"shhhhh baby it's okay dada's right here" Tsukishima picked Hinata up even if he was wet he didn't care his baby needed his daddy right now 

Hinata cried into Tsukki's chest and Tsukki rocked Hinata trying to calm him down 

"dada nwo fweel gwood" Hinata cries into his chest 

"I know baby I know, you're a little warm too" Tsukishima feels Hinatas forehead

Hinata calmed down and Tsukki put Hinata on his hip to clean up the mess

Hinata started to dose off 

"You need to get cleaned up my little tesoro dont go nigh nigh yet," Tsukishima told Hinata and he sleepily nodded his head laying his head on Tsukishima's chest 

Tsukishima grabbed a mop from the cleaning closet and cleaned up the mess, making sure there's no trace of Hinata's accident

*TIME SKIP 

Tsukishima gave Hinata and himself a quick little shower and changed him and himself into some new clothes 

Hinata fell asleep in Tsukki's arms and Tsukki chuckled quietly to himself 

He reached the room and tried to lay Hinata into his futon but Hinata clung to him "c'mon my little bambino you need to get into your futon" 

"no wan daddy" Hinata clung to Tsukishima 

"okay lapotchka" Tsukki went to his futon and laid Hinata down the futon then laid down himself and Hinata cuddled into Tsukki's chest and fell asleep

"good night mon ange" Tsukki said pulling Hinata to him and kissing the top of his head as he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! hope you enjoyed it please request chapters it'll help a lot, please  
> Should I make a Part 2?
> 
> best wishes,
> 
> Author-chan


	6. Little Bump (Kuroken)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma finds out that he's pregnant. What will Kuroo think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lapochka(Russian): sweetie pie  
> Miele(Italian) : Honey  
> Tesoro(Italian): treasure  
> Bambino(Italian): baby  
> Aiko(Japanese): little loved one  
> detka(Russian): my baby  
> fraise: Strawberry

PREGNANT. 

in big fat letters, I took another one to be sure and it was positive.

'oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD' Kenma thought to himself 

'what will I tell Kuroo? How will I tell him? what would he think? oh no, this can't be happening!'

Kenma is in his bathroom freaking out about the news.

*TIME SKIP 

Kuroo gets home and Kenma is on the couch playing games.

Kenma quickly gets up and goes to the bathroom in a rush and Kuroo is confused until he heard throwing up noises and hurried to the bathroom

"Kenma! kitten are you alright!" Kuroo asks in worry 

"yeah I'm fine" Kenma lies 

"no your not baby" Kuroo checks Kenma's forehead and he doesn't have a temperature which was odd. 

Kuroo picks up Kenma and takes him to their room and lays him on their bed.

Kuroo lays beside Kenma and they both fall asleep together.

*TIME SKIP

It's morning and Kenma is in the bathroom having morning sickness.

Kuroo hears noises from their bathroom and goes to see what's happening.

He sees Kenma on his knees getting sick into the toilet and rushes to Kenma's side and rubs his back in comfort.

Kenma finishes and sulks down.

"What's wrong Miele?" Kuroo asks Kenma

"its nothing" Kenma replies 

"how long has this been going on?" Kuroo asks and Kenma is silent for a moment then whispers 

"two weeks" Kenma replies looking down then gets up 

"Kuroo I'm fine" Kenma said going to their room grabbing his Switch and goes to the couch to play Animal Crossing.

Kuroo stands up and goes to the kitchen starting to make breakfast.

"Kenma your probably Pregnant" Kuroo laughs and Kenma is just silent "I'm just joking kitten" Kuroo laughs again turning on the stove to start on the eggs. 

Kenma is silent and looks at Kuroo and Kuroo looks at Kenma looking like what Kuroo just said isn't a joke. 

Kuroo just stands there surprised 

"kitten are you really pregnant?" Kuroo asks and Kenma puts down his switch starting to cry in his hands

"OH MY GOD! KENMA THIS IS GREAT!" Kuroo said wildly excited turning off the stove and running to Kenma and hugs Kenma tightly then lets him go, Kenma looks at Kuroo confused 

"Arent you mad?" Kenma asks with tears coming out of his eyes 

"why would I be mad pumpkin?" Kuroo asks "this is the best news I've ever gotten!" Kuroo says happily "were going to have a family now!" Kuroo says kissing Kenma and he returns the kiss calming down

"I love you so much" Kuroo kisses Kenma again then bends down to Kenmas belly "I love you too my little bambino," Kuroo says kissing his tummy 

*TIME SKIP (12 WEEKS) 

Kenma is starting to show and runs to Kuroo 

"Kuroo look," Kenma says pulling up his shirt to see a little bump on his belly

"Kenma that's amazing" Kuroo bends down to Kenma's belly "Hi baby daddy and mommy are so excited to meet you, little one," Kuroo says happily kissing Kenmas belly. 

*TIME SKIP (16 weeks) 

"I can't wait to know what gender out little fraise would be," Kenma says walking into the doctor's office to get his ultrasound.

"me too my love," Kuroo says happily putting his hand on Kenma's growing belly

Kenma lays on the hospital table with his shirt pulled up for the ultrasound 

"Hello I'm Dr. Dupain-Cheng and ill be doing your ultrasound today," She says with a smile and starts by putting the cold jelly on Kenma's belly and waving the ultrasound wand on his belly with the screen showing the baby.

"That's our little sunflower," Kuroo says excited and kisses the top of Kenma's head 

"would you like to know the gender of your child?" the doctor asked 

"yes," Kuroo and Kenma both said at the same time 

"it's a..." 

Kuroo and Kenma were anxious to find out the gender of their baby 

"it's a girl, congratulations!" she says happily 

she helps Kenma by cleaning up his belly with a paper towel 

"we're going to have a baby girl babe!" Kenma says with a big smile

*TIME SKIP (21 weeks)

Kenma has been having the weirdest pregnancy cravings.

"Kenma babe do you want to eat some apple pie" Kuroo comes over to Kenma who is lying on the couch watching tv 

Kenma smells the apple pie and gags 

"no, thank you Kuroo," Kenma says turning away 

"but apple pie is your favourite" Kuroo said placing it on the coffee table.

"I'm sorry these pregnancy cravings and mood swings are really annoying me" Kenma starts to burst into tears 

"Oh kitten it's okay" Kuroo rubs Kenmas back in comfort.

*TIME SKIP (35 Weeks) 

Kenma's mood swing has been on and off constantly and he's been having so many cravings for food that he's never even eaten before until now.

Kenma has been craving katsudon a lot and before he got pregnant he rarely ate it

Kenma is laying on the bed watching TV when he feels a little kick which surprises him 

"KUROO COME HERE!!" Kenma yells from their bedroom and Kuroo rushes in with worry "IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT TESORO?" 

"everything is fine I just felt the baby kick and I was wondering if you wanted to feel," Kenma says laughing 

Kuroo gets in bed next to Kenma and touches his belly as he feels her kick

"baby she kicked!" Kuroo said with excitement 

"I can't wait to meet you our little ladybug," Kuroo says kissing Kenma's big belly.

"Kuroo what should we name her?" Kenma asked 

"I was thinking of the name Yuriko" Kenma added 

"I love that name detka" Kuroo replies with a smile then kisses Kenma and Kenma returns the kiss

*TIME SKIP (40 WEEKS)

It's the middle of the night and Kenma is asleep in bed and wakes up to water gushing out of him.

he starts to feel a contraction which hurts but its still mild

"Kuroo baby wake up my water just broke," Kenma said soaking wet as well as the bed and nudging Kuroo

Kuroo sprung up out of bed

"YOUR WATER JUST BROKE?!" Kuroo asked surprised

"that's what I just said, dummy" Kenma lightly punches Kuroos arm

Kenma gets another contraction and holds on to Kuroo for support breathing in and out.

His contractions are two minutes apart.

*TIME SKIP (AT THE HOSPITAL) 

Kenma and Kuroo reach the hospital and Kuroo checks Kenma in and they both are whisked away to the birth floor.

the doctors lead them both into a room Kuroo helps Kenma put a Hospital gown on and he then gets into the bed while the doctors start to hook him up to machines.

"How far apart are your contractions?" a doctor asked 

"they have been two minutes apart," Kenma says while the doctor hooks him up to a contraction machine

*TIME SKIP

Kenma's contractions are 4 minutes apart and last about two minutes each

the doctor walked in to check on Kenma 

"I'm going to see how dilated you are okay?" the doctor asks lifting Kenma's hospital gown to see how far along he is

"You're at 8 centimeters would you like to have your epidural now?" the doctor asked looking at Kenma

"yes please" Kenma replied 

*TIME SKIP

Kenma has had his epidural and his contractions are now five minutes apart and last about 60 seconds each 

a nurse walked in to check on Kenma's status 

"How far apart are the contractions?" the nurse asked 

"they have been five minutes apart and have lasted about 60 seconds each" Kenma replied as another contraction hit while he squeezes Kurops hand tightly 

"Okay I think you're ready, I'm going to get the doctor I'll be right back," the nurse said rushing out to get the doctor

*TIME SKIP 

Kenma is numb from the waist down and can't feel anything.

the doctor walks in and gets himself seated in front of Kenmaand lifts his hospital gown

"okay are you ready to push" the doctor asks Kenma as he nods 

"as ready as I'll ever be, Kuroo will you hold my hand?" Kenma told the doctor and asked Kuroo

"of course I will lapotchka" Kuroo said taking a hold of Kenma's hand 

"ready on the count of three I want you to push for 10 seconds okay?" the doctor asked Kenma and Kenma nods

"okay, 3,2,1 push" the doctor says as Kenma starts to push as he counts as Kenma squeezes Kuroos hand with all his strength

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10" Kenma leaned back on the bed 

"okay again," the doctor said as Kenma got ready 

*TIME SKIP 

"okay one more push and shes out, ready?" the doctor asked Kenma 

"ready" Kenma said very tiredly and sweaty from all of the pushing

"Okay go!" the doctor said while he started to count while Kenma pushed

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8 ...9...10," the doctor said as Kenma leaned back and a baby's cry was heard as the doctor placed the baby on Kenmas chest

"Congratulations," the doctor said as she left

"Hello Yuriko," Kenma says tiredly but happily 

"she has your eyes Kenma" Kuroo said as she opened her eyes and started to cry 

the nurses took her from Kenma to get her cleaned up and get her vaccinated.

the nurses came back with her wrapped in a cute pink blanket and a pink beanie with little mittens on her hands

the nurse handed her to Kenma 

the nurses left Kenma and Kuroo to give them some privacy

Kenma held her in his arms "welcome to the world our Aiko" Kenma said as he kissed her forehead 

"Yuriko Tetsuro welcome to the family," Kuroo said as he placed a kiss on her head then planting a kiss on Kenma's lips as he returns the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please request chapters it'll help me a lot thank you! :)
> 
> Thank you for reading! hope you enjoyed it please request chapters it'll help a lot, please
> 
> best wishes,
> 
> Author-chan


End file.
